


133 - Heathrow & 'Plus Size' Model

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Cute meet, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Songfic, body pos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompts “could you do one with a plus size model?” and “Fic based off of heathrow? The lil "snog her in the kitchen/ dance with her to lemonworld” bit?“





	133 - Heathrow & 'Plus Size' Model

You'd only done print media before; just photographs. When the opportunity came up to audition for a music video, you jumped at it. The casting call write up was vague. They needed a girl aged between twenty and thirty that was comfortable smoking on camera and looked good in a leather jacket. That was it. There were no specific requirements about hair colour, height, body type, or anything like that.

As you waited for your turn to audition, you sat in a row of other girls. You stood out. You were the only one who wasn't wearing makeup, and you were the only one who could be considered plus size. Knowing very little about the project, it was hard to determine if those were going to be strengths or limitations. When it was your turn, the butterflies in your stomach settled. The anticipation was what killed you. The actual audition part was easy.

In the room, there was a rectangular table. Behind it sat someone introduced as Andy, the director, and another as the label rep. Sitting on the table itself was a guy who presumably was in the band, or was already cast to be in the video. He was in black ripped jeans and a black and white striped shirt. His name was Van and (you had correctly guessed) he was the singer. You shook all their hands and watched for any immediate reaction. Van smiled warmly and as he blinked you noticed the length of his eyelashes. You knew models that would kill for them.

"Y/N, we're casting for a music video. Your agency sent us over your portfolio. The shots for Vice were really cool. Definitely the look we're going for here. You're okay with smoking? It's an artificial tobacco," Andy said.

"Yeah. Easy," you replied. You had learnt to keep your speech short and agreeable. Van was watching you, chewing his bottom lip.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" the label rep asked. The correct answer would probably have been the name of Van's band.

"Honestly? Mostly stuff from the 90s. My mum raised me on a steady diet of Bowie, Chili Peppers, and Van Morrison. Nick Cave on a bad day. The Cure on a good day. That kind of thing," you answered.

"So you don't know Catfish and the Bottlemen?"

You shook your head meekly. Van laughed. "Nobody knows us yet, don't worry, love," he said.

"Okay. So, pretend we're dating," Andy said, "and you've just found out I've been cheating on you with him." She pointed to the label rep. "What do you do?"

You thought for a moment, then stood up straight. Your first reaction was to answer honestly - break up with you, despite the beautiful red curls framing your face. Tell the label rep that you're a cheater, so he can make an informed decision. Leave. But, that didn't seem like a memorable thing to do in an audition. They wanted drama. They wanted interaction. 

Van was still watching you from where he was sitting on the table, his legs swinging off the edges. You walked to him and stood between his legs. You placed a hand on each thigh and gave a little shrug. He grinned; teeth and dimples and perversity. You leant up on tippy toes and kissed him, and he kissed back. When you thought you'd made your point, you broke the kiss and stepped back. Van almost fell forward when his body involuntarily went to follow yours. He cackled with laughter, slapping his knee and looking back over at the others.

"That was gutsy," Andy said, an amused smile on her face. God, if she ever did cheat on someone that would be heartbreak for them. 

The next day around lunch your agency called and said you got the job.

…

Close to Heathrow, in Stanwell, they had rented a small flat for two days. On the first day you had your makeup done there, then were driven over to the airport. The video clip was simply some of the lyrics of the song acted out. You'd listen to it on repeat all night to make sure you understood.

Firstly, the boy would pick the girl up from Heathrow. You met the other actor on set. He was a model that was made up to look like he could be a musician. He went by Tommy. You felt from the first take, as you bounced down the stairs happily and fell into his arms, that there was no chemistry. Tommy was pulled aside by Andy, her curly red hair still beautiful. The makeup girl came over and ran a brush along your face.

"Am I doing okay?" you asked her. She smirked.

"You are, yes,"

"So… it's…"

"Not you, it's him, yeah," she laughed and walked away.

The scene was tried again, and again. People were frustrated with Tommy's lack of… anything. You wondered how he was cast. The makeup girl whispered something about a favour someone owed someone. He wasn't there on his own merit, then. Van arrived mid-morning. You could see him eye Tommy off suspiciously. Between takes you greeted Van, who hugged you.

"He don't look like the type of guy you'd date," he said.

"I'm actually really into the 'quarterback who considers himself edgy because he listens to Foo Fighters and Gorillaz' aesthetic, so I really don't know what you're talking about, mate," you replied. Van laughed and nodded. It was exactly what Tommy looked like.

The scene ran again, and when it still wasn't working, Van spoke loudly. Even the general public who were in the same area (and being asked to act as normal as possible, that they'd be blurred out in editing) startled at his voice. "Mate!" Van walked over to where you stood. "Look, have you listened to the song? You're madly in love with this girl, yeah? She's the fucking queen of everything. Way out of your league. Do anything for her, type of thing, yeah? And she's home, and you're here… So… You probably want to be a little less… lifeless."

The crew sniggered, and Andy did nothing to stop Van. You looked over at her, and could see the moment she realised what needed to be done. "Van," she said. Both boys looked over at her. "Maybe, you should show him?" Technically Van had more acting experience than you. You were a print model, whereas he'd been in at least his own music videos. You didn’t know what his experience was compared to Tommy’s though. 

The smile he gave you as you climbed down the escalators breathed life into the day. You jumped the last step and Van caught you in your arms, and spun you around. You tried to not laugh, but he had burrowed his head into the crook of your neck and was kissing your skin.

"Love my fucking life," he said. It didn't matter what words were spoken, it would only be the visuals that mattered.

"You are ridiculous," you replied. He shrugged.

"Guys, don't stop," Andy called. "Van, closer." He closed the space between you and pressed his forehead to yours. He was holding one of your hands already and took your other in his spare. Your fingers threaded together and you grinned at each other, then your eyes closed. She called cut. You quickly let Van go. "Can everyone just sit tight for a second?"

Ten minutes later Tommy disappeared and didn't return.

Cameras followed you through the airport. Van's arm was wrapped around you, and you listened to him chat about random topics, like a boyfriend would upon being reunited with his girlfriend. Through an exit, you were directed into a car fitted with cameras. The plan was to leave you and (no longer Tommy, but instead-) Van alone in the car with the requirement of acting out a few cutesy scenes. You'd drive yourselves back to the flat in Stanwell.

The first five minutes of the trip consisted of Van swearing at other drivers on the airport roads. You laughed as you located where all the cameras were. Finally off Colnbrook By-pass, and on Stanwell Moor Road, Van rolled down a window and attempted to multitask. You leant over and took his box of smokes and lit a cigarette for him. You put it between his lips and kissed his cheek.

"Are you acting, or are you just this sweet?" he asked, blowing smoke out the window.

Shrugging, you replied, "Bit of both."

You fiddled with the radio until you found something worth listening to. Van sang along and you watched him with a smile. He was genuinely an engaging person, and the decision to put him in the video should have been the one made all along. After another five minutes, you thought to ask if he wanted you to do anything specific. When he asked what you meant, you said for the video.

"Oh. Course. Um. I don't know. What did Andy say?"

"Cutesy," you repeated her word. Van took a moment to think, to inhale again.

"Do ya think head while drivin' is cutesy?" he asked, and his tone was serious but the smirk on his face as he finished the question told you it was a joke. A risk of a joke though, considering you'd only knowing him for all of a few hours. You laughed hard, then settled into a face of shock. He shrugged and looked confused. "Is that a no?"

"That's a no," you said, pushing him gently. He dramatically veered to left, turning the steering wheel sharply.

"Oh my god, Y/N! Watch it! Trying to drive here! What you playing it!" he yelled. You shook your head and sat back in your seat smiling.

You continued to play with the radio, and when Van slowed down at the village's limits, you looked around.

"Do you think, in the video, the car ride was meant to be longer than twenty minutes?" he asked.

"Probably,"

"Okay, well, maybe you should have a little nap then," he suggested. You nodded, compliant. You curled up with your legs under you and rested your head on the glove box between the two front seats. "Here," he said, and reached for his jacket that he threw in the back when he got in the car. You pulled it over you. It smelt like generic shampoo, cigarettes, and something spicy, like a chai latte without the sweetness. Eyes closed, you listened to the music and the rumble of the car's engine. Van's fingers brushed over your hair, patting gently.

…

When you pulled up at the flat, Andy and the crew were already there. Out of the car and following everyone inside, the makeup girl started to fuss over your face again. It was getting dark, and the lighting in the rooms wasn't good enough. They began to set up artificial light that was all glowy and bright. In front of cameras that were manned, you noticed that Van's behaviour was different. He was more careful about what he said and did. You were too though. You knew the scenes in the car, whatever they used in editing, would be the best.

You sat on the couch and threw chips at each other. They'd gone cold from sitting with the props guy for so long, but Van ate them anyway. He climbed over you as he tried to force feed you one. The crew tried to not laugh at your squealing.

You sat on the bed and watched Van unpack a bag of your clothes. The bag wasn't yours, nor were the clothes, but he still held them with respect.

In the tiny kitchen Andy sent the crew out. There were multiple cameras set up in a configuration that would mean they'd not capture each other. She got out her phone and looked through it for something. You and Van stood side by side waiting. "So, I looked through some of the car footage just before," she started, glancing up with a smirk. "It's good. You're better on your own. So," she paused and let the first bars of Lemonworld play out, "Dance. Be cute. You know the drill."

"Can I make tea?" Van asked. Andy snorted.

"Yeah. Sure. Make tea," she said leaving her phone on the kitchen bench and walking out of the room.

Alone with Van again, you felt more at ease. You were happy in front of cameras, and your comfort there was a noted thing about you. It was one of the things photographers liked; said it made it effortless to work with you. But, as you pulled a chair out and sat at the small kitchen table, watching Van sway to the music, it was like the cameras weren't even there. That maybe it was all real. He put tea bags in two mugs and flicked the kettle on. He turned around and smiled at you.

"Dance?" he asked, holding a hand out. You smiled and stood up. Waltzing around the room in slow and basic steps, you rested your head on Van's shoulder. "Think this video is gonna be the best one we have," he said.

"You've got one with Ewan McGregor in it? How's that not always gonna be the best?"

"True. I did acting in that one too,"

"Did acting," you repeated with a laugh. "Also, Malia James directed one, and she's fuckin' incredible,"

"Yeah. We all look dead good in that,"

"Yes. You all do," you replied. Van spun you under his arm and when your bodies pressed together again he looked at you. He was smiling, and you saw his dimples for the first time. You moved your hand from his shoulder to poke them. He smiled harder. The song finished, and the silence asked for you to stop dancing. Van didn't let go, though. You giggled as he spun you again. From the next room you could hear the crew chatting. They were talking about the scenes you'd do in the morning outside in the natural daylight.

Van's hand slowly moved up and down your back, and you let him pull you around the room in a rhythmic but soundless dance. You felt him breathe in hard, like he was about to speak. He exhaled and his breath sent shivers across your skin. Then, so lightly that you first thought you were imagining it, Van kissed your cheek, then your neck, then back up to your cheek. You moved a little to look at him.

"Are you acting, or are you just this sweet?" you asked him in a whisper, smiling. He chuckled and shrugged. Your foreheads pressed together, and he rubbed his nose against yours. "Van…" He kissed you, and you didn't have to think about it; you kissed him back. Your bodies rearranged from a dancing pose to holding each other tight. One of his arms was around your waist, pulling you closer. His other arm was up, with his hand on the back of your neck. Both of your arms were around his neck.

The stillness in the kitchen had bled out into the next room. When the crew went quiet, and you could hear your own heart in your ears, you realised what had happened. They had been watching you on the monitors set up in there. Even if they'd not been paying attention to the dancing, the kiss had drawn them in. You stepped back and looked at Van. You knew your face would show concern more than love, which probably wouldn't work for the video, but you didn't know what that kiss was.

"Not acting, not acting," Van quickly said when he read the confusion. He reached out for you and pulled you back for a second kiss. The crew exploded in cheers, and the kiss broke when you and Van couldn't contain grinning. He chuckled and shook his head. Andy walked back in the room.

"You work fast, McCann," she said. Van screwed his face up and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. We're packing up for tonight. Tomorrow we'll do some shots outside, and we should be good."

The makeup girl appeared then and dragged you from the kitchen into the bathroom where she started to wipe away the thick camera makeup. "So…" she spoke first. "That was intense…"

"Yeah,"

"And, like, real,"

"Mmmm,"

"Do you want me to do your makeup for tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we'll all go out for dinner. Gotta be at least one good pub in the village. Guess we could make the trip into London. I can do your makeup for it?"

"Oh… Um, no, I'm good. Thank you," you replied. She nodded, still smirking. "Stop it,"

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

"Looking at me like that,"

"Looking at you like what? Like you just let a guy in a band genuinely make out with you in front of an entire crew of people after only a few hours of knowing him?"

"This is my job,"

"So… You're saying it wasn't real, then?"

You looked at her, she laughed and left you alone in the bathroom. You looked at yourself in the mirror. There was still shadow under your eyes from the washed away liner. You splashed some cold water on your face and pulled your hair up in a messy bun. You wanted to change into your own jeans and hoodie. There was a knock on the door.

"Just a sec!" you called.

"Y/N?"

You opened the door. Instead of moving to let you out of the room, Van walked in and closed the door behind him. He studied your face for a second. "I like your face better without makeup; like in the audition," he said. It was obviously not what he came to tell you. You liked your face both ways. With no given reply, he started to speak again. "So… I'm sorry if I shouldn't have done that…" Was he regretting it? Or, was he acting and thought maybe you had genuine feelings? Did you? "I just… Guess I got a bit of a crush on you. Wasn't even meant to come out for the shoot, you know? I was in London though, so… Thought I'd come down and see who they paired you with. I'm sorry if I've made this weird for you. Didn't mean to,"

"Got a bit of a crush?" you repeated, not in a real question but because you didn't know what else to do with the words. Van nodded, then watched you carefully. He smiled when he realised you were on the same page. "Van… I… I kissed you back?"

"Yeah… Thought maybe you're just being polite. Or doing your job or whatever," he explained, but you could see it from the sparkle in his eyes that he was working out that it was definitely happening. "You're literally a model… And you're super cool too… Different league,"

"Please don't quote your song at me," you laughed. He tilted his head like a puppy.

"Fuck! Didn't mean to! But… it's fitting…"

"No, Van… Just… No," you said quickly and stepped closer. He grinned and shrugged. You looked at each other for a second before crashing back into a kiss. Van stepped forward, pushing you up against the wall, where your body was pinned between it and his. His hands were all over you and his mouth was wet and hot and good; so fucking good. When neither of you could breathe, Van gave you space. He laughed a little to himself, then looked over at you grinning.

"Should we…?" he asked, pointing to the door. You nodded and looked at yourself in the mirror. You quickly redid your bun, Van watching your reflection. He kissed your cheek before opening the door for you when you were done.

As you walked through the flat, the crew sniggered. One of the cameramen raised his hand in an offer of a high-five to Van. Van gave him a confused look and shook his head, walking straight by. In the backseat of a car you sat between Van and Valerie, the makeup girl. You were quiet as they all happily shouted at each other about music and food and life. Valerie tapped you on the knee. "You good?" she whispered.

"I'm literally getting paid for this," you replied. She laughed and glanced over at Van.

"I'm stoked just to get to powder his fucking face. You've made him fall for you!"

You giggled together and let Van lace his fingers through yours.

Your first adventure out of print media was successful, to say the least. The final cut of the video was beautiful. You became a coveted model, in high demand for magazines, music videos, runways, and other projects. The connections you'd made with Andy and Valerie were useful. Most importantly though, you'd met Van. Van, who sat on the sidelines of photoshoots watching in awe, telling as many people as he could that you were his girlfriend. Van, who fundamentally believed you were out of his league. Van, who worshipped the curves and softness of your body. Van, who you were completely and utterly in love with.


End file.
